HOPE NOT
by baekjilly
Summary: Aku baik-baik saja walau terluka / Baekhyun , Chanyeol, Kris / ChanBaek x Kris Wu


Hope Not

ㅡ

Kali ini, aku membuat Oneshoot BoysLove, bukan GS seperti biasanya (dulu). Kalau kalian tidak suka, kalian boleh pergi.

ㅡ

Selamat membaca~

ㅡ

Diluar sana hujan baru saja berhenti, hawa dingin masih menerpa sekitar. Di pinggiran jendela, Pria mungil berambut pirang dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya masih saja memandangi langit.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sudah benar? Aku.. Tidak bodoh kan?"

Berbicara tanpa henti adalah yang dia lakukan sejak hujan mengguyur bumi sampai hujan berhenti. Bodoh adalah kata yang selalu dia ucapkan hingga ia terlelap.

찬백

Dipagi hari Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan badan yang pegal karena tertidur di Kursi dekat jendela semalam.

"Nak, Apa kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah jam 10 siang!" teriakan ibunya terdengar dari depan pintu kamar.

"Ya! Aku sudah bangun! Tunggu sebentar," balas Baekhyun dengan teriakan juga.

"Jangan lama! Calon suamimu sudah menunggu sejak pagi!"

Tersenyum simpul, Baekhyun memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hingga setengah jam kemudian dia sudah berada di ruang makan dengan ibu dan 'calon suaminya'.

"Nah, kalian berdua makan dulu yang banyak, agar kencan kalian lancar!" ucap sang Ibu dengan semangat.

Baekhyun hanya melirik lalu mengangguk seadanya.

"Kau jadi merubah warna rambutmu?" tanya lelaki tinggi di sebelah Baekhyun yang di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh, Baekhyunie akan merubah warna rambut? jadi warna apa sayang?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, Mungkin warna hitam atau coklat," jawab Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Akan lebih bagus jika rambutmu kembali warna hitam!" ucap Ibunya.

"Ibu, Baekhyun tetap bagus dengan warna rambut apapun." sela calon suami Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, calon suaminya selalu mempunyai ucapan yang manis.

~xXx~

Hampir satu jam perjalanan dari rumah Baekhyun menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Calon Suaminya, Kini Baekhyun sudah memasuki gedung itu.

"Yifan Hyung, Kita pergi ke salon dulu ya?"

YifanㅡCalon Suami Baekhyun pun mengiyakan permintaan si mungil Byun.

Memasuki Salon, Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Selain karena mereka tahu yang datang adalah Kris Wu Yifan anak pemilik pusat perbelanjaan ini, Mereka juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Calon suami Bos mereka yang selama ini menjadi perbincangan banyak pegawai karena rumor Kris Wu akan menikahi lelaki cantik bukan hanya sekedar rumor belaka.

"Tuan Kris, Ada yang anda butuhkan?" tanya manager salon itu sambil membungkuk.

"Calon suamiku, Dia akan mengganti warna rambutnya. Tolong beri pelayanan yang baik, Ya?"

Manager itu mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan mereka ke ruangan VIP, dimana ruangan itu adalah ruangan Khusus pelanggan VIP yang tidak ingin tercampur dengan banyak orang. Tapi Kris mendapatkan Telepon masuk dan membuat dia pergi keluar salon terlebih dahulu.

Memasuki ruangan, Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan pelanggan lain yang berada di salon itu. Perempuan yang baru saja selesai menata rambutnya, Baekhyun melihat wajah perempuan itu dari pantulan cermin. saat Baekhyun baru saja mengalihkan pandangan, si perempuan yang Baekhyun lihat kini melihatnya.

"Baekhyunie!" panggilnya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Oh! Hai, Rose!" balas Baekhyun.

"Kau baru saja sampai?" tanya Rose basa-basi.

"Ya, Kau sudah lama?"

Rose mengangguk, "Ya.. Sayang sekali~ Oh! Chanyeol juga sudah menjemput!" Perempuan itu melihat tepat kebelakang Baekhyun, Ada seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri disana.

"Aku duluan ya Baekhyun! Sampai bertemu nanti malam!" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Rose, Lalu Rose pergi dari hadapannya menghampiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum getir saat dia melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sekilas melalui pantulan cermin.

"Sayang, Bukannya tadi ada sahabatmu? aku melihat dia baru saja keluar." ucap Kris

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, dia baru saja menjemput kekasihnya."

Setelah percakapan itu, Baekhyun melanjutkan tujuannya mendatangi salon dan pusat perbelanjaan ini.

~xXx~

"Chanyeol-ah, Kenapa kau tidak menyapa Baekhyun? apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Rose saat mereka berada dalam mobil untuk perjalanan pulang.

"Dia saja tidak berniat mau menyapaku, bagaimana aku menyapanya." balas Chanyeol lalu mendengus kesal.

"Tapi tumben sekali dia." gumam Rose tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol sudah tidak mendengar ocehan Rose saat dia sudah membalas ucapan rose yang pertama tadi, Karena Chanyeol sedang memikirkan si mungil yang tidak menyapanya sama sekali padahal mereka bertatapan.

찬백

Langit sudah berubah jingga menjelang Sore, dan Baekhyun baru saja pulang kerumah. Pukul 7 malam nanti, dia akan berangkat lagi menuju pesta reuni Sekolah Menengah Atasnya.

"Kau akan menjemputku, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil.

Kris mengangguk lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang baru saja mengalami perubahan warna. "Bersiaplah, Aku juga akan pulang dan bersiap lalu kembali kesini menjemputmu."

Kini Baekhyun yang mengangguk. Setelah itu, Kris pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kepergian Kris. Menghela napas, lalu masuk kedalam rumah besarnya.

"Baekhyunie sudah pulang? Wah.. Coklat madu? Warna rambutmu sangat manis," ucap Ibu Baekhyun saat Baekhyun baru saja memasuki rumah, dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan dehaman.

"Sayang, Apa kau akan makan dulu sebelum berangkat?"

"Tidak, Aku akan makan nanti saja. Aku akan bersiap dulu, Bu." balas Baekhyun dengan lesu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Ibunya menatap Baekhyun dengan raut sedih. Beliau tahu apa yang anaknya rasakan, tapi Beliau tetap saja pura-pura tidak tahu. Apa Beliau terlihat jahat sekarang?

Padahal Nyonya Byun sangat tahu kalau anaknya mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memberitahu sama sekali. Tapi Beliau menyadarinya. Menyadari betapa dekat anaknya dengan sahabat jangkungnya, Menyadari bedanya tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Menyadari bagaimana manjanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Saat Suaminya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Kris, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak hal itu. Beliau pikir dugaannya salah tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai, karena Baekhyun menerima perjodohan itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol terbukti dengan sikap Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Semoga kau akan tetap bahagia dengan pilihanmu, nak."

~xXx~

Jam di tangan Baekhyun sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, acara sudah di mulai satu jam yang lalu, kini semua tamu reuni sedang menikmati waktu bernostalgia bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Dia sedang berkumpul dalam lingkaran meja besar bersama sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya.

"Ppa-pa-paa!!!" suara celotehan khas bayi menghiasi meja mereka, Karena salah satu sahabat Baekhyun sudah ada yang mempunyai Bayi kecil, dia Wendy. Sahabatnya saat dia memasuki club paduan suara dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Anakku terus saja memanggilmu Papapa!" ucap Wendy yang membuat atensi Baekhyun menatap bayi kecil di gendongan Wendy.

"Apa dia mau aku gendong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, dia biasanya akan sangat rewel di gendong oleh oranglain." Ibu dari Balita itu menjawab.

"Sayang, Coba saja berikan pada Baekhyun," pria tampan di samping Wendy memberi saran istrinya. Wendy menganggul lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun untuk memberikan Bayinya.

"Papa!" pekik anak itu saat dia sudah dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"Woaahh! Anakku menyukaimu!" seru Wendy tak percaya. "Saat dulu pertama kali di gendong Papanya saja dia menangis. Tapi di gendong olehmu dia malah sebahagia itu."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Apa itu sebenarnya anak perselingkuhan Wendy dengan Baekhyun?" celetuk Joy yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka juga.

"Yach! Sembarangan!" hardik Baekhyun.

"Astaga Wendy anakmu kenapa semenggemaskan ini?!" pekik Baekhyun saat dia terus meladeni ocehan Bayi Wendy.

"Heol.. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Baek." Sahut Johnny, Ayah dari bayi itu.

"Aku bawa pulang saja kalau begitu," isengnya.

"Jangan!" Wendy memekik walaupun dia tahu itu hanya candaan, "Kau kan bisa membuatnya sendiri dengan calon suamimu!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ceria mendadak diam, entah kenapa ucapan Wendy kurang ia sukai. Lalu ia di kejutkan oleh usapan lembut di bahu dari Kris, Baekhyun menengok lalu tersenyum manis.

"Lihatlah! Kalian seperti keluarga yang sempurna! menggemaskan sekali." Joy berbicara dengan dramatis.

"Makanya, cepatlah cari kekasih dan menikahlah!" sahut Irene yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Haish, Kau saja belum menikah, kau saja masih di gantung oleh Suho Oppa!" ejek Joy.

"Yach! siapa bilang? Aku akan segera menikahinya!" bentak Suho karena tak terima dengan ejekan Joy.

"Wah Wah Wah~ Sepertinya disini ramai sekali, ya?"

Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang perempuan yang baru saja hadir di meja mereka.

"Rose-ah!" panggil Joy lalu memeluk dan bersalaman dengan Rose, Wanita yang baru saja datang itu.

"Omo! kau datang dengan Pangeran Park!" Rose hanya tersenyum pada Joy, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang berada di meja itu.

"Apa aku dan Chanyeol boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya kemudian. setelah mendapat anggukan orang-orang, akhirnya Rose menarik Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Pertama, aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mengijinkan kami duduk disini. Aku menyesal dulu aku tidak sedekat itu dengan kalian, tapi mulai hari ini aku harap kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat kedepannya." ucap Rose panjang lebar.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau tumben tidak berbicara sama sekali eoh?" tanya Wendy saat dia melihat Chanyeol sejak datang kesini hanya bungkam, tanpa menanggapi ucapan Rose.

"Hm? lalu aku harus apa? Rose sedang berbicara." jawab Chanyeol.

Wendy memutar bolamatanya malas ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sejak dulu Wendy adalah orang yang paling menyukai kedekatan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bersama, tapi nyatanya, Chanyeol malah dekat dengan Rose.

"Ehm.. Wendy-ssi, Apa aku boleh melanjutkan ucapanku?" tanya Rose yang merasa kurang nyaman karena suasana tadi.

Dibalas dehaman biasa oleh Wendy, Rose melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena takut terlalu berbelit-belit, intinya aku ingin mengundang kalian datang ke acara pertunanganku dan Chanyeol-"

"Apa?!" Wendy dan Joy terkejut secara bersamaan.

"-minggu depan." tambah Rose.

"Kalian tidak bercanda? Woah! Secepat itu?!" ucap Joy heboh dan Rose hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau melangkahiku, Rose-ahhh~" Joy kembali menimpa.

Percakapan berlanjut dengan basa-basi pertanyaan undangan, Diadakan dimana dan lainnya. tanpa mereka menyadari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bertatapan seperti orang yang sedang melakukan Telepati.

~xXx~

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, Kini Baekhyun kembali berada di ambang jendela kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan Kota yang gemerlap sambil melamun, memikirkan berbagai Hal.

Drrt-drrt.

Mendengar suara ponselnya, Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan melihat si penelpon.

"Seungwan." gumam Baekhyun lalu menggeser ikon berwarna hijau.

"Wendy-ah, Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia baru saja menempelkan ponsel pada telinga kanannya.

"B-Baekhyun-ah.." suara dari sebrang terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"YAK! DASAR BODOH! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau baik-baik saja saat mendengar berita kalau Chanyeol dan Rose akan bertunangan?!"

Baekhyun sedikit heran, Ada apa dengan Wendy? "Lalu apa masalahnya? Itu berita bagus, Wen." jawabnya santai.

Wendy tersenyum sarkas disana, "Ah.. sepertinya kau yang benar-benar bodoh B! Hey, Kau pikir aku tak tahu sejauh mana hubungan Kau dan si keparat Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, Wendy tahu?

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu dan Chanyeol! Baekhyun-ah, kita berteman sudah sangat lama! mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui hubungan Kau dan Chanyeol yang sangat jelas itu! Aku tidak sebodoh oranglain Baekhyun!" suara Wendy mengeras di akhir kalimat.

"J-jadi.. Kau tahu? Wendy-ah, Kau tahu?" Baekhyun mulai merasa panas pada kedua matanya.

"Ya, Aku tahu B. Aku tahu kemana kau dan Chanyeol ketika Istirahat sekolah berlangsung, kemana kau bolos dengannya, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di atap sekolah di sore hari. Aku tahu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya? kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Aku minta maaf, Dulu Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku menceritakan hubungan anehku dengan Chanyeol, Wen." Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Itu tidak aneh samasekali Baek. Kau berhak melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu selama itu tidak merugikan oranglain. Dan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, Itu tidak akan pernah merugikan siapapun. kalian berdua bisa bahagia."

"Wendy-ah, Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal.. Hiks..."

"Karena kau terlambat B. Dia sudah akan menjadi milik oranglain."

"Aku sangat tahu itu. Lagipula akupun tidak mungkin mengambil lagi Chanyeol dari tangan Rose, Aku juga.. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan Kris juga akan segera menikah."

"Asal kau tahu Baek, Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kebahagiaan ada di tanganmu, sebagai sahabat, aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu semoga kau selalu bahagia."

"Terimakasih dukunganmu Wendy-ah."

Panggilan berakhir, Baekhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela. Yah.. Wendy benar, Dia memang terlambat. Sangat-sangat terlambat. Kenapa dulu dia begitu sulit untuk sekedar mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya untuk Chanyeol kepada sang Ayah?

ㅡㅡㅡFlashBackㅡㅡㅡ

"Terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi kecupan di kening Baekhyun, mengakhiri pergumulan panasnya dengan Baekhyun yang berlangsung di pagi hari.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu di dekap oleh Chanyeol. "Kapan kau akan memberitahukan hubungan kita pada Ayahmu, B?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Secepatnya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ini sudah lama. kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus."

"Aku sedang berusaha Chan! Aku.. aku sangat takut, Kau tahu sendiri aku anak tunggal. Aku takut Ayahku akan sangat marah mengetahui anaknya Gay, lalu terkena serangan jantung dan.. dan.."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ssttt! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau menunggu sedikit lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Aku akan menunggu," jawab Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya dirinya sendiri tidak yakin, Ayah Chanyeol berniat menjodohkan dirinya dengan Putri rekan kerjanya kalau Chanyeol belum juga memperkenalkan Seseorang yang akan ia nikahi. "Kumohon secepatnya Baekhyun-ah."

Sudah tiga hari semenjak pagi itu, Sore ini Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari gedung perusahaannya, Niatnya dia akan menemui Chanyeol di perusahaan Chanyeol, karena saat Meeting tadi, Dia melewatkan banyak sekali panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol.

Menghabiskan waktu setengah jam dalam perjalanan, Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di perusahaan Chanyeol dengan membawa satu paperbag berisi kopi kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Sapa perempuan berambut sebahu yang Baekhyun tahu sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Oh! Hi Jennie! Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun. Omong-omong, mereka bertemu di Lobi perusahaan.

"Aku habis makan." Jawab Jennie sambil tersenyum.

"Makan? jam," Baekhyun menatap Jam tangan di lengan kirinya, "Jam 5 sore?"

"Hehe iya! Tadi ada meeting mendadak dengan perusahaan YG Group, Dan baru beres setengah jam yang lalu. Direktur Park juga sedang ada tamu, jadi aku bisa makan sebentar."

"Tamu?"

"Iya, Putri dari CEO YG Group. Kau tahu, Aku mencium bau-bau perjodohan di ruang meeting tadi, hehe."

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu lift. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya sampai menatap Jennie dan Jennie mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau mau kopi?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat mata Jennie mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Aku tadi membeli kopi, tadinya ini untuk Chanyeol, kau minumlah! aku lupa ada urusan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat lalu memberikan paperbag itu pada Jennie secara paksa lalu berlari menuju basement.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai. kurang dari satu jam, Baekhyun sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Rumah kedua orangtuanya.

"Ibu!" Teriak Baekhyun saat dia baru saja masuk kedalam rumah besar keluarganya.

Ibu Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan anaknya langsung menemui Baekhyun, "Ada apa Hyun-ah?"

"Dimana Ayah?" tanya Baekhyun terburu-buru.

"Di halaman belakang, dia sedang meng-" belum beres mendengarkan ucapan ibunya, Baekhyun berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sampai di halaman belakang, Baekhyun melihat Ayahnya sedang meminum kopi dan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ayah!"

Bruk!!

Tuan Byun terkejut melihat kedatangan Baekhyun yang langsung bersimpuh di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kau kenapa?" tanya Tuan Byun.

"Ayah, Aku tahu ayah pasti akan terkejut mendengar ini, ayah pasti akan kecewa padaku, Silahkan hukum aku atau siksa aku setelah ini ayah. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau.." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya lalu menarik napas dan membuangnya, "-Aku Gay."

Hening beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan itu. Dan Baekhyun sudah siap menerimanya. tamparan, pukulan Baekhyun siap.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun tetep menunduk, "Kau bisa melihat ayah sebentar?"

"Y-ya?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendongak.

"ayah sudah menduganya sejak awal nak," ucap Tuan Byun sambil mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau tahu, Awalnya ayah tidak percaya dengan rumor itu, tentang laki-laki yang mempunyai rahim dan Hamil. tapi setelah kau lahir dan Dokter mengatakan ada keistimewaan padamu, Akhirnya ayah percaya. Tapi melihat kau yang tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain kecuali Chanyeol, Sahabat Bayimu itu, Jadi Appa berpikir kalau kau tidak mungkin Gay. Tapi-"

Baekhyun yang awalnya bertumpu pada lututnya kini terduduk lemah, "A-Ayah.." memotong ucapan Tuan Byun, "C-Chanyeol.. Dia.. Dia orang yang aku cintai selama ini." ucap Baekhyun terbata disertai dengan isakan.

Tuan Byun yang mendengar pengakuan anaknya begitu terkejut. Kenapa dia tidak menduga ini sejak awal?

Dan sejak pengakuan Baekhyun, Tuan Byun menghubungi keluarga Park tentang kedua anak laki-laki mereka, tapi Tuan Park mengatakan hal-hal klise tentang sepasang lelaki yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang sahabat akan mempermalukan kedua keluarga, kemudian Tuan Park juga mengatakan tentang perjodohan Rose dan Chanyeol.

Tuan Byun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan orangtua Chanyeol tentang perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Rose, Bahkan Harga diri Tuan Byun sudah sangat rendah ketika dia memohon pada keluarga Chanyeol, Tapi tidak berhasil, Hingga akhirnya Tuan Byun menyerah dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan Mulai menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan partner kerjanya yang masih sangat muda dan dinilainya cocok bersanding dengan Baekhyun, Dia adalah Kris Wu. Tunangan Baekhyun yang akan segera menjadi suaminya di dua bulan yang akan datang.

찬백

B A E K H Y U N ㅡㅡ

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak kemanapun. Setelah menangis semalaman saat itu, esoknya demam menyerangku. Aku pusing dan terus merasa mual. Nafsu makanku pun berkurang karena semua makanan yang aku makan rasanya sangat aneh karena terus membuatku mual. Dokter bilang karena aku kelelahan dan stres jadi aku seperti ini.

Tapi hari ini, hari yang tidak ingin aku lewati terpaksa harus aku lewati. Aku ingin melihat dia bertunangan, aku ingin memberinya selamat. Entah kenapa, aku juga ingin menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol semudah itu menerima perjodohan padahal dia mempunyaiku, itupun kalau memungkinkan untuk aku bertanya.

"Sayang, Apa kau yakin akan berangkat? apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Ibuku sudah bertanya tentang ini beberapa kali dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Wajahmu saja masih pucat. Kalau kau memang masih sakit, Kau tidak perlu berangkat sayang."

"Ibu tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ada Yifan Hyung. Ingat?" Aku berucap meyakinkan Ibu.

Ibu hanya bisa menghela nafas saat aku mengatakan itu. Dia lalu mengajakku segera turun karena Yifan sudah menungguku di bawah.

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku, Yifan-ah." Ibu berpesan pada Yifan.

"Ibu tenang saja, Baekhyun tanggung jawabku. Lagipula kita tidak akan lama disana, hanya bertemu dan mengucapkan selamat lalu kita kembali. aku juga khawatir dengan kesehatan Baekhyun."

"Aku percaya padamu, Kris." Ayah menimpal.

~xXx~

"Kau baik?" tanya Yifan saat kita sudah memasuki aula acara pertunangan itu.

"Sedikit pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja Hyung."

"Kalau kau pusing, bicara padaku, Okay?"

"Hemm."

Tepat saat kita memandang kedepan, aku melihat Chanyeol sudah memasangkan cincin pertunangannya pada Rose dan semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang ada disana kalau aku sedikit lebih cepat dan mempunyai keberanian mengungkapan semuanya pada Ayah tentang aku dan Chanyeol?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku. Impianku membangun rumah tangga bersama Chanyeol telah lenyap bahkan sebelum hari ini. Aku dengar dari ayah kalau Papa Park juga tidak akan merestui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun selama ini dia baik padaku, dia hanya menganggapku anaknya sendiri. Tidak lebih dari itu. Akan sangat sulit jika aku memang mempertahankan Chanyeol.

"Hyun? Baekhyun?" Aku tersentak kaget saat Yifan memanggilku dan menepuk bahuku. "Kau baik?"

"Ah! Aku baik Hyung," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menangis," Yifan berkata sambil membungkukan badannya menatapku.

Ah.. Benarkah? Aku hanya mengingat tentang kerumitan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tapi aku menangis? Ck.

"O-oh!" aku kembali tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Yifan ada di pipiku, mengusapnya dengan lembut menghilangkan air mataku. Baru kali ini aku sedekat ini dengan Yifan, Wajahku terasa panas. Dari dekat, dia benar-benar sangat tampan..

Ah Tidak! "Hyung, Aku akan ketoilet sebentar." ucapku sambil melepas tangannya.

"Perlu kuantar?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri," ucapku meyakinkannya.

Aku langsung pergi ke toilet, Itu benar-benar canggung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu adalah skinship terintim pertama untuk kami. Selama sebulan lebih aku mengenal Yifan, dia tidak sekalipun berani menyentuhku macam-macam.

Saat sampai di toilet, aku langsung menatap cermin memperhatikan wajahku, untung saja Eyeliner yang aku pakai tidak luntur karena sempat menangis tadi. Lagipula kenapa aku harus menangis? Ayolah, itu hanya masalalu!

Aku mengeluarkan tisu dari saku jas yang aku pakai, lalu merapihkan makeup tipis yang sedikit kacau. Tapi setelah aku selesai dan akan kembali, kepalaku pusing. Dinding toilet ini terlihat miring dan rasa mual ini, Ugh benar-benar!

Berpegangan pada sisi wastafel, aku memuntahkan isi perutku. Walaupun yang keluar hanya cairan kental berwarna bening, tapi itu sangat membuatku mual.

"Baekhyun?! Kau kenapa?"

Suara ini...

Sebelum aku menoleh dan menjawab, aku kembali muntah, aku tidak kuat menopang tubuhku lagi. Saat aku merasa akan jatuh, dia menahanku dan mendekapku. Aku mendongak untuk memastikan, dan benar dugaanku. Dia Sahabatku, Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, Jangan membuatku khawatir!" dia meninggikan suaranya tapi aku hanya bisa membuka tutup mataku yang sudah memberat.

Kemudian aku melihat Chanyeol menggapai sesuatu dan itu adalah tisu yang menggantung di samping cermin. Dia mengelap bibirku dengan tisu itu, setelahnya, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melayang karena Chanyeol menggendongku, lalu aku menutup mataku.

Aku masih bisa merasakannya, Chanyeol berhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" aku bisa mendengar suara Yifan yang keras itu walaupun mataku tertutup.

"Aku menemukan dia muntah-muntah tadi, ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Biar aku saja, kau sedang ada acara Chanyeol."

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan mataku sudah tidak bisa terbuka lagi. Dan tidak mengingat atau mendengar apapun lagi.

찬백

"Minum obatmu dan tenangkan dulu dirimu."

Saat aku membuka mata, aku bisa mencium bau khas ruangan rumah sakit dan mendengar ucapan Ibuku lalu melihat ayahku yang baru saja minum.

"Bagaimana aku tenang kalau-" Ayah menghentikan ucapannya saat dia menatapku. Lalu dia mendekatiku dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa itu milik Chanyeol?!" tanyanya dengan penuh amarah yang membuatku tidak mengerti.

"A-apa maksud ayah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Baekhyun, kau hamil nak."

Aku langsung menatap Ibu dengan keterkejutan yang melandaku. Hamil Ibu bilang?

"A-ayah.. Aku.."

"Aku benar kan? Itu anak dari bajingan brengsek yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankanmu!"

Aku menunduk setelah melihat ibu berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pelan lengan Ayah.

"Lakukan Aborsi, Baekhyun." aku menatap Ayah dengan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mataku. "Dengar nak, aku tidak ingin menanggung malu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apalagi dihadapan keluarga Kris. Mereka sudah sangat baik kepada keluarga kita."

"A-aku tidak mau." jawabku takut-takut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan membuat ayah menanggung malu hanya karena anak haram itu?!"

"DIA BUKAN ANAK HARAM!" aku balas berteriak pada Ayah. Ya, benar. Bayiku bukan anak haram. Dia ada karena cinta. "AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KALAU AYAH MAU, BUNUH AKU SEKAL-"

PLAK!

"SIWON!" Ibuku berteriak lalu memeluku dengan erat. "Kita bisa pikirkan ini baik-baik. Jangan sakiti Baekhyun, kumohon."

"Dia keterlaluan Yoona!"

"Tapi dia anakmu juga! Pergilah tenangkan pikiranmu dan kembali jika kau sudah benar-benar berpikir!"

"Tidak! Aku sudah membuat keputusan." ucap ayah yang membuat aku langsung melepas pelukan ibu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau Baekhyun tidak mau mengugurkan anak har-"

"Jangan sebut dia anak haram!" aku menyela.

"Terserah! Jika kau memang tidak ingin menggugurkan dia, maka pernikahanmu dan Kris harus kita percepat. Kau dan Kris akan menikah minggu depan."

"Itu gila!" aku kembali bersuara.

"Kau punya pilihan lain? Atau kau mau mendatangi Chanyeol dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya? Apa kau benar-benar menjadi serendahan itu, Baekhyun?"

Aku menggeram marah, Aku ingin kembali mengajukan ketidak setujuanku pada Ayah tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Disini aku jelas salah. Mempermalukan ayahku dengan keadaanku yang bisa mengandung, gay dan lebih parahnya hamil diluar nikah. Tidak ada pilihan lain jika aku tetap anak ini lahir.

Kabur dari rumah? Tidak. Pikiranku tidak sependek itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menyayangi ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, lagi. Hanya aku anak satu-satunya yang mereka punya. Kalau aku pergi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekacawan apa yang akan terjadi di keluargaku. Dan kalau aku pergi, aku takut tidak bisa mengurus anakku nanti, memberinya makan, tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan aku tidak mau anakku menanggung malu juga dengan lahir tanpa ayah dan menjadi bahan cemoohan oranglain.

Lamunanku buyar ketika ponsel ayah berdering. Dia melihat ponselnya sekilas lalu menatapku, "Berikan Ayah jawaban sore nanti. Siang ini Ayah akan berbicara pada Kris usulan ayah mempercepat pernikahan." setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi dari kamar inapku.

"I-ibu.. Maafkan Baekhyun," lirihku lalu memeluk ibu dan menangis.

"Sayang, tidak apa. Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu, Pikirkan baik-baik ucapan ayahmu." aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Istirahatlah, ibu akan meminta suster untuk sarapanmu lalu ibu akan pulang ke rumah mengambil baju untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Bu."

~xXx~

Kali ini aku terbangun karena merasakan tanganku di genggam, aku membuka mata lalu melihat kesamping. Chanyeol duduk tepat di sampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya. "Apa sudah membaik? Perlu aku panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, Yeol." ucapku sambil menggeleng lalu duduk. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Chanyeol dan sempat melihat raut kecewa Chanyeol saat aku menarik tanganku darinya.

"Baekhyun, aku kesini karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ingin meminta maaf untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Apa kau tidak berniat memperbaiki semuanya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAFMU CHANYEOL!" Aku berteriak padanya, "Aku.. Aku sudah berusaha, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Ayah dan Ayah sudah mengijinkanku tapi Kau?! Kau malah menerima pertunanganmu dengan Rose! Apa kau tidak mempunyai kesabaran sama sekali?"

"Bukan begitu Baek-"

"LALU APA?!"

Dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipiku, aku melihat Chanyeol menunduk sambil meremat pinggiran ranjang yang aku tempati.

"Aku punya alasan, Aku akan mengatakan itu nanti. Aku harap kau mau menungguku untuk mendengar alasanku."

Hening.

Aku hanya bisa menangis setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Alasan dia bilang? Alasan seperti apa hingga dia tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang? Aku terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan." lirihku tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol beralih menatapku.

Tapi sebelum dia bertanya, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Ibu masuk membawa satu tas yang cukup besar yang mungkin berisi keperluanku disana.

"Oh, Chanyeol disini?" ucap Ibu dengan suara ramahnya, tersenyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol membungkuk pada ibu dan membalas senyuman itu. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya jadi aku menjenguknya kesini, bu." Chanyeol berucap.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Baekhyunie, Chanyeol." Ibu melihat padaku, "Sayang, Ibu akan menebus obat dan vitaminmu dulu ya, Kau juga pasti lapar, ibu sedang memesan makanan dari luar."

Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ibu. setelah Ibu keluar, Chanyeol kembali menatapku. "Keputusan apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya.

"Apapun itu, kau tidak berhak untuk tahu lagi, Chan. Mulai hari ini, semuanya berakhir. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Rose."

"Baekhyun tolong-"

"Kau tidak berhak mencegahku disaat kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan alasan itu. Dan aku, Akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita impas, Chanyeol."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku samasekali tidak ingin lagi melihat Chanyeol, aku membuang muka lalu berbaring dan mengatakan kalau aku lelah, yang membuatnya pamit, Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Chanyeol-ah, Aku sangat kecewa.

찬백

Aku terus menatap cermin dihadapanku. Mereka semua mengatakan kalau aku sangat menawan hari ini. Balutan Tuksedo berwarna putih dengan sebuah mawar kecil di saku jasku memang cukup membuat diriku terkesan juga. Hari ini semuanya akan terjadi, Aku akan menikah dengan Kris.

Ayah mendekat kearahku dan mengatakan kalau ini sudah saatnya untukku keluar dan berjalan menuju altar. Ini sungguh mendebarkan, walaupun aku belum terlalu menerima pernikahan ini, aku tetap merasa cemas. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pernikahan. Hal yang sangat sakral.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, aku berjalan dengan ayah di sampingku. Di depan sana, aku bisa melihat Kris didepan sana, dia... Sangat tampan.

Tepat setelah aku berada di depan Kris dengan jeda sesaat, pengucapan janji suci di laksanakan. Hatiku bergemuruh dan bergetar hebat setelah Janji itu terucap. Aku dan Kris resmi terikat dalam sebuah janji suci pernikahan.

Setelah kita berciuman, kita berbalik menatap tamu yang bertepuk tangan gembira dengan pernikahan kami, semua orang tersenyum kecuali dia...

Tatapanku terpaku pada Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di arah jam 2, beberapa meter dariku. Dia menatapku dalam dan terlihat kecewa. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan dalam hatiku karena bagaimanapun, aku tidak memberitahunya tentang darah dagingnya yang ada dalam perutku saat ini.

Tapi Park, kita Impas.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengusap perut rataku.

"Sayang, dengar. Dia adalah ayahmu. Seseorang yang pergi tanpa kejelasan. Kau akan menjadi rahasiaku. Hanya Kakekmu, Nenekmu, aku, dan Tuhan yang boleh tahu semua tentangmu." lirihku dalam hati lalu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Park Chanyeol.

~ END ~

ㅡ

Aku kembali dengan Oneshoot yang aku buat dengan banyak sekali pertimbangan.

Aku bikin ini daripas BP Comeback KTL. Aku suka sama Hope Not. Walaupun Oneshoot ini jauh drkata Hope Not liriknya BP , aku niat Publish pas Baekhyun Bday tp gagal, di undur jadi Chanbaek Day, gagal lagi. Diundur ke Chanyeol Bday gagal juga. Wkwkwk

Mungkin banyak sekali kecacatan di Oneshoot ini. Tapi aku harap kalian menyukainnya.

Aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi untuk membuat lanjutan dari Oneshoot ini jadi Ber-chapter.

Tolong dukungannya,

\- ʀᴇɪɴ


End file.
